Crawling Back To You
by Kt luvs
Summary: SONGFIC Troy broke up with Gabriella. then realizes he made a mistake. his way of winning her back? singing to her...one of her favourite songs. song by Bakstreet Boys R


**Crawling Back To You**

**Hey, this idea came to me as I was doing my hair and listening to the song! R&R**

All is quiet on a street in Albuquerque. An amplifier makes a crackling noise as a boy switches on a microphone. He positions himself under a balcony window; love and shame in his eyes he presses play on the boom box at his feet. He opens his mouth and sings up to her. Sings to his Gabriella…

"**Everybody knows  
That I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you  
But baby, I was wrong  
And yeah, I know I said  
We'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart."  
**

All was quiet in her room; only the sounds of her pencil on paper and sniffling was heard. Then she hears a voice. A voice that captured her from the start…a sweet voice, his voice…Troy's voice. She stands up from her desk and rubs under her eyes, wiping away any excess tears that were smudged to her cheeks. She opens her balcony doors and peered over the edge. There he stood; microphone in hand and his eyes looking sorrowly up at her.

"**But baby, here I am**

Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you."

Gabriella unwillingly turned her eyes from him. She took a step back so she was just out of his view. He sighed and wiped away a tear as he began to sing the second verse. Thoughts wired in his head as he sung. The main one being when he broke her heart. ****

"I know you're in there  
You can make me wait  
But I'm not going to wait  
It's the least that I can do  
Just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself (lying to myself)  
Now I'm dying in this hell (dying in this hell)  
Girl, I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby, here I am."

_Flashback…_

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" she begged tears cascading down her cheeks. _

"_I can't hold you back. It's your dream to go to that college and you're saying you're not going just for me. I can't allow you to do that!" Troy reasoned. _

"_It's not for you to allow! I run my own life! You don't run it! what if I don't want to go there anymore?!"_

"_But you do!" he shouted. He'd never shouted at her before and it hurt him. _

"_No I don't!" she glared up at him, tears still streaming from her darkened eyes. "And even with the fact you're breaking up with me I'm still not going there! Not anymore! Goodbye Troy!" _

_Gabriella backed away from him hoping he would grab hold of her and never let her go. But…his out stretched arms never came. She turned as she cried harder and ran away. _

_End of flashback…_

Troy had cursed himself over and over again for not grabbing hold of her. so, he came up with this idea; to sing one of her favourite songs. Luckily it was exactly what he needed. He smiled slightly as he saw her move forward again.

**  
"Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (Let me in)  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you."**

Gabriella couldn't help but smile down at him. She knew he was truly and deeply sorry. She knew he had just done it for her because he wanted to make her dreams come true but, what he didn't know was tat he was her dreams now. Ever since New Years Eve, ever since the call-backs, ever since the day he gave her her "T" necklace and ever since their first kiss.

**  
"If you could see these tears I'm crying."**

"I can see them…I'm crying them too."Gabriella whispered to herself.

**  
"Touch these hands that can't stop shaking."**

"I wish I could hols your hands." She whispered to herself again.

**  
"Hear my heart that's barely beating."**

"Mine's beating faster."

**  
"You would see a different man  
But baby, here I am."**

Gabriella sighed and grinned. This didn't go un-noticed by Troy. she bit her lip lightly before nodding her head, she threw her leg over the balcony and hoisted herself down the tree that stood right outside her balcony. The tree that Troy had climbed many times before.

**  
"Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (Let me in)  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you." **

Troy laughed slightly as she stumbled on the ground. He dropped the microphone and ran by her side. She giggled as he sat her upright again.

"Are you ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Never better," she whispered as she looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered a few tears spilling from his eyes.

"With an act like the one you just pulled you don't have to apologise. That was so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too. But…you really forgive me?" he asked his voice shaking.

"Yes, you were doing it for me; for my dreams. But, you're my dream." Gabriella smiled at him. He returned it as he leant forward and kissed her passionately. A kiss full of love. A kiss that will never go away. A kiss that will linger forever. ****

Banging on your front door  
My pride's spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you (yeah)  
Now I'm crawling back to you (crawling back to you)  
Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)

**Song…Crawling Back To You by the Backstreet Boys. What dd you think? Yay or nay? Lol **

**R&R!!!!**


End file.
